Longing
by Punstereo
Summary: Weiss was totally right in her prediction about her father's business party. She was incredibly bored and would rather back at her dorm with her roommate, Ruby. She doesn't usually drink but in this situation, she practically has no choice. She just hopes it won't make her do things she won't remember. Prequel/Sequel to "Long Lonely Night". [Oneshot][UniversityAU]


The sound of classical music filled the ballroom like a faint background noise. The various notes coming from the string instruments suited the atmosphere very well. Other than that, the only sounds that could be heard were the side conversation people were having. All throughout the spacious room, there were men and women dressed formally in tuxedos and dresses. A majority of the tuxedos were black with a white undershirt while the dresses were white with light blue trimmings. Even the people hired in providing the classical music were wearing formal attire. This particular fashion choice was a result of the theme the celebration called for.

The ballroom being used for the business party was the one that the Schnee family mansion had. It was bigger than most rooms since its purpose was to hold special celebrations. The floor consisted of marble tiling that had a fancy circular design in the middle. Several tall windows lined the outermost wall along with pristine drapes made out of the finest velvet. Two giant chandeliers hung from the ceiling and the glass that made them up appeared to be shining like stars. There were also several intricate designs on the roof and wall that looked to made out of gold. The design curved and stretched while also drawing the attention of all who laid their eyes upon them.

Near the wall opposite of the windows stood several tables with cloths draped over them. On top of the tables were silver plates that held delicious looking hors-d'oeuvres and other finger foods. Besides the tables with food, there were some servers walking with trays who were offering samples to the guest. One of the things being served that were not found at the table were glasses of champagne and wine. It seemed no expenses were spared in the business party the Schnee company was hosting.

Yet despite not wanting to be at the celebration, to begin with, Weiss still found herself in a formal dress with her hair in the usual side ponytail and a fair amount of makeup adorning her features. The white-haired girl was currently seated in one of the corners of the room on a furnished chair. The chair was comfortable enough to lighten her mood a bit but it was still fairly low. She was still upset at her father for forcing her to go to this business party even though the blue-eyed girl made several protests. In the end, Weiss agreed to go but would only be staying for one hour.

 _That's what I told Ruby._ She thought absentmindedly. When the heiress thought about returning back to her dorm room only to find her roommate patiently waiting for her return, she could sense an odd feeling in her chest. It was extremely subtle but Weiss was still aware it was there. She ignored it for now since the celebration was still barely getting started and she was going to be there for the next 35 minutes. Yet, the 25 minutes she already spent felt like a lifetime.

Not to mention her current attire wasn't the most comfortable thing in the world. Her brand new heels felt a little too tight and the hight of them made it a pain to walk. Her dress was too short and it exposes more of her legs than she wanted to. Luckily for her, the dress she was wearing had straps since strapless dresses put too much pressure on her chest region. She didn't despise strapless dresses since one of her most favorite outfits to wear when she was younger was one of those along with a white bolero jacket with red on the inside.

Besides her attire, the heiress was also wearing glossy lipstick that was unnoticeable at first glass and dark blue eyeliner. There were small earrings made out of tiny sapphires and a thin silver necklace was placed neatly on her neck. Even though most of her life was spent dressing formally, she thought her getup was a bit too much for a simple business parry. But it was her father and sister, but mostly sister, who decided her outfit so she had no say in it.

It was one of the many things that left her in a sour mood. Some other factors included all the people who approached her wearing fake smiles who wanted to get close to her father through her. Some of them even had the audacity to present their sons as suitors.

"I appreciate the offer but my father has no intentions to approve of a suitor until a few more years," She said every time one of them was presented. It was a lie, obviously, but the blue-eyed girl managed to pull it off with a fake, yet convincing, smile. Almost all of the suitors presented to her looked like snobby college students who were spoiled rotten by their rich parents. It felt ironic to call them that since Weiss saw herself as a snobby brat when she was in high school. Fortunately, she managed to get out of this mentality when she entered college.

 _I'm so glad Ruby didn't see that snooty side of me. I'd be incredibly embarrassed if she found out._ She thought with a sigh of relief. Before her mind could dwell on the matter any further, she spotted a woman walking towards her with what she assumed was her son walking beside her. Weiss could practically feel herself internally sigh out of frustration, the thought of dealing with another suitor was giving her a headache.

"Hello, you must be Weiss Schnee, the daughter of the man who owns the Schnee electrical company." The woman said when she got close. Now that the blue-eyed girl had a closer look, she noticed that the woman looked fairly young for her age. She looked to be in her mid to late 30s and her son look no older than 17. Both of them had light brown hair and the son wore a black tuxedo while his mom wore a simple white dress. The thing that confused her the most was that woman had genuine smile on her face instead of the fake smiles the previous people adorned.

"Yes I am, and who might you be?" She asks while feigning interest. The white-haired girl stood up from her sitting position and offering her hand in a handshake. A server spotted the three of them and walked over to offer them drinks. Since Weiss didn't like the idea of drinking alcohol at the party, she intended to refuse the drink. However, she accepted it anyway to help her deal with her growing headache.

"My name is Miranda Jones and this is my son Edward Jones." She stated while reaching for a glass of champagne. Her son didn't get one which only proved that he was younger than the legal drinking age.

"And before you say anything, no this is not an attempt to set you up with my son," Her statement managed to ease some of Weiss worries but still left her confused at their true intentions.

"Instead I was hoping you and Edward could be friends," The woman cheerfully said with a bit of hope in her voice. _Friends!? Is this woman for real._ The heiress looked at the woman's son and tried to get a feel for his personality. The boy had a sheepish look to him and was clearly embarrassed with what his mom was doing. She looked at his eyes and saw that they were a light brown color. Weiss was most surprised to find that they held an energetic feel to them. It reminded her of the same look that resided in Ruby, though her eyes were silver in color and were much more breathtaking.

"I'm sorry but with me being in college, I have no extra time to spare," She said sincerely. From the corner of her eye, she saw Edward let out a sigh of relief. It seemed that he too wasn't entirely comfortable with the idea of being friends.

"Really? Well that's too bad but I guess your education is more important," The woman said while beginning to walk away, "come on Edward, I want to try more of those

hors-d'oeuvres." Before the brown haired boy left, he let out a sheepish laugh while scratching the back of his head.

"Sorry about that," He said before walking away leaving Weiss alone with a confused expression. The action he did reminded her a similar action Ruby did whenever she tripped over something or was late for one their shared classes. It was a look the blue-eyed girl looked forward to every time since it never failed to bring a smile to her face. It made the younger girl look like a little kid and the older girl saw it as somewhat cute. On one occasion, it caused her to let out a small laugh which embarrassed the red-haired girl further and, in turn, made her laugh even more.

The sudden thought of Ruby made Weis realize that she would rather be back at her dorm doing something simple like studying with her roommate than being at her father's business party. At least that way, she could spend some time with the silver-eyed girl which was something she found to be quite relaxing. She wanted to invite her roommate to the celebration in hopes of making the party somewhat bearable but she didn't want the poor girl to suffer with her. In the end she decided against it. The thought of leaving crossed her mind several times but she promised her father that she would be at the celebration for at least an hour.

 _But, I never promised I would be at the ballroom the entire time,_ She thought to herself proudly, happy at herself for finding a loophole their agreement. She looked at the glass of wine in her hands and saw that it was almost finished. She gulped the last of the alcoholic red liquid before grabbing another one from a nearby server. The wine tasted sweet but left a sour aftertaste in her mouth. It was a taste she got accustomed to after the many times her father invited her to go wine sampling along with her sister. She hated to admit it, but the wine her father provided to the party was way better than other wines she had tasted in the past.

However, the white-haired girl could already begin to feel tipsy and her head started to feel fuzzy. It was one of the side effects of drinking too much wine, but if it managed to ease her headache, it was something she was willing to deal with. Weiss made her way through one of the doors that lead to center room of the mansion. She went up a set of stairs located in the center of the massive room, though not without a bit of difficulty. When she reached the top, the blue-eyed girl took a turn and walked down a hallway that led to a balcony located on the other side of the mansion. It was the balcony she would love to go to as a kid. It provided a magnificent view of the moon at night and of the city since the mansion was located atop a hill. It also brought back several fond memories of her childhood.

The white-haired girl opened the double glass doors and was immediately hit with the cold winter air. The chilly temperature would have normally forced her to bring a sweater but the amount of wine in her system warmed her up enough to deal with the freezing temperature. She took several deep breaths in hopes of getting rid of the intoxication but to no avail. Her breath was visible against the starry sky mainly because of the full move above that shone brightly against the blackness of night. She took a few more sips of wine from the glass before leaning against the railing. She gazed at the scenery below her and was mesmerized by its beauty. Since it was the middle of winter, there was a thick layer of snow covering everything below her. The moon's light reflected off the snow which gave it a slight glow effect. The metal that made up the railing was cold against her skin but she was too distracted by incoming thoughts to worry about it.

Weiss though back to Edward and the way he reminded her of Ruby. It may not have been obvious at first, but the white-haired girl knew the brown haired boy had an energetic personality, just like her roommate. The way the younger girl acted when they first met was eerily identical to the way he acted. Both of them were sheepish at first but the red-haired girl actually wanted to be friends unlike Edward, who was probably intimidated by Weiss's status to actually believe that they could be friends.

The blue-eyed girl decided to play back the conversation she had with the woman and her son in her mind but substituted the brown haired boy with Ruby. The mental image of the younger girl in a suit being all bashful brought a small smile to her face. To amuse herself, she imagined a world in which the two of them met at a party like the one going on right now instead of in college. The two of them wouldn't have become friends automatically but she knew the younger girl would eagerly try, although not without being awkward about it.

"H-hello, my name's R-Ruby Rose," She imagined the red-haired girl saying in a situation like that. It was obvious that the silver eyed girl would be nervous about talking to Weiss, especially if the other girl knew her last name. Yet she couldn't help but laugh at the thought of younger girl trying her hardest to befriend the blue-eyed girl, despite knowing her social status. Weiss also knew that in that situation she, herself, would act cold and distant.

Throughout the many years of her childhood, the blue-eyed girl had very little friends. She was never close to any of them to consider them a best friend and most of them acted more snobby than herself. Because of this, Weiss found herself without anybody who she can honestly trust and hang out with. Her parents were also too distant and busy with work to give their child any real attention. All of this resulted in the creation of her cold and distant demeanor which made it difficult for the blue-eyed girl to open up to anybody.

Going into college, Weiss expected very little from it. She would be staying in a dorm with a roommate, study there for four years, and graduate at the top of her class with no problem. She definitely didn't see herself meeting an exuberant nineteen-year-old with a love for sweets and a terrible habit of waking up late. The red-haired girl was the one thing that blew Weiss's image of a completely normal college experience out the window.

The way she was always so sickeningly cheery and optimistic annoyed her to no end. In her eyes. Ruby was just a naive girl who was unaware of the cruelties of the world. Yet, for some reason, there was something different about her than most girls her age. Weiss couldn't help but have deep respect for the younger girl's hard-working nature and her unyielding determination. The grades of the silver eyed girl even rivaled her own. This new perspective led to a change of heart for Weiss and it even led her to think about something.

 _Maybe we could be friends._ Of course, the two of them did end up becoming close friends to a point where Weiss sometimes missed Ruby's company. The blue-eyed girl thought about her smile that could always light up a room and the way she was always caring to those around her. Her short hair that perfectly framed her adorable features and showed off her silver eyes. They were a strange shade of gray that looked almost metallic but also held a softness to them. It seemed unnatural that a person could have that shade of eye color but after being with the younger girl for so long, she began to see it as one of the many things that made up Ruby's character.

As she was thinking this, Weiss was completely unaware that she had finished her second glass of wine and that its effects were starting to show up clearly. Her vision got blurry and her thoughts started to get jumbled up. In her drunken state, the white-haired girl thought about something she would've never thought about if she was sober. It was a thought that would've made her blush profusely if her mind wasn't under the effect of alcohol.

 _What if Ruby was presented to me as a suitor?_ She thought to herself. Her intoxication prevented her from thinking carefully about what her statement actually signified. A suitor was supposed to be a possible love interest that would eventually lead to a marriage that would benefit both families. However, these thoughts were lost on Weiss who simply smiled at the idea of dating the short haired girl. She wouldn't mind getting closer to her roommate and the concept of sharing a kiss left a giddy feeling in her chest. While the white-haired girl was reminiscing about what would happen if the two of them got in a romantic relationship, she became painfully aware of how tired she was.

Her eyelids felt really heavy and her movements became slow and sluggish. She placed the empty wine glass on the floor and made her way to her old room located to the right of the balcony entrance. Even though she promised Ruby to return once one hour has passed, Weiss realized she was in no condition to return without making her roommate worry about her condition. It pained her to make the younger girl wait longer than she promised but she hoped to return when she was fully sober and not drunk enough to do something daring.

Entering her old room, the heiress realized that it looked exactly the same since the day she left for college. A window on one side of the room let in enough moonlight to properly illuminate the room. Her bedsheets were properly made and there was no speck of dust anywhere. It seemed the maids continued to clean her room all this time after she left. A part of her was grateful for their actions but the other part was screaming at her to get some sleep. Weiss walked towards her bed and fell on top without wrapping herself with the covers since she was too tired. She closed her eyes and immediately blacked out due to the exhaustion.

It felt like barely any time has passed when Weiss awoke to the feeling of someone shaking her shoulder. In her sleepy state, the white-haired girl desperately wanted to return sleeping but the urgency in the shaking meant it was something import.

"Miss Weiss, I'm terribly sorry to wake you but I need to ask you something," said a voice that sounded a bit worried. She struggled to open her eyes and when her consciousness came back, she realized one of her maids was standing beside her bed. The blue-eyed girl rolled around and sat up while trying to rub the sleepiness from her eyes. Unfortunately, it seemed she was still being affected by the wine since her vision was still a bit blurry and her head felt like it was hit by a hammer. She looked up at the maid in front of her and realized it was one of their longest serving maids in the mansion.

Her name was Olivia and she was well known throughout the servants for having a very nice and caring personality. The woman was in her late sixties and despite having enough money to retire thanks to her work pay, she was still adamant about working for the Schnee family. The amount of white hair was more than the amount of her natural black hair which only indicated her old age. Despite this, the woman still had the energy to do work around the mansion. She was the one who took care of the heiress when she was younger while her parents were working. The maid was the closest thing to a proper parental figure Weiss had. She was the one that helped get rid of Weiss's snooty mentality and who cried when the white-haired girl departed for college.

"Mmh, what is it?" Mumbled Weiss as she was still trying to fully wake herself up.

"I'm sorry if I am being rude, but why are you still here. I thought you had already gone back to your dorm." Olivia said with a hint of confusion in her voice. Her words triggered something in the heiress's mind. The realization felt like a slap in the face and filled the blue-eyed girl with dread. She frantically stood up and made her way to the window to see if it was still night.

"Olivia! What time is it? How long have I been sleeping?" She asked while trying not to stumble over herself.

"Huh? It's one in the morning I believe. The rest of the maids and I just finished cleaning up after the party." The older woman was confused as to why Weiss looked so distressed all because of the time. Her distress seemed to have dwindled a bit after hearing her words but it was still there nonetheless. She let out of sigh of relief before turning to face the old maid.

"I know this is sudden and that it's really late, but can you drive me back to my dorm. Its urgent and I'm still in no condition to drive." She said the last part while massaging her head in order to soothe her pounding headache. Olivia simply responded with a smile as she reached around to give the younger girl a small hug.

"Certainly"

* * *

As the heiress made her way to the shared dorm room of her and Ruby, her steps started to slow down. Her urgency to return was no longer there and was instead replaced with doubt. Since it was so late, she had no idea how her roommate would react to her late arrival. Would she be angry for lying about only staying for an hour or would she be upset for making her worry? These thoughts have long been infiltrating her mind ever since she stepped into the limo Olivia used to drive her home.

Whenever the white-haired girl thought about them too much, she feared her friendship with the red-haired girl would take a big hit. The idea of the two of them being distant left a bad taste in her mouth and made her worry grow exponentially. She didn't want their friendship to end and she definitely didn't want Ruby to be upset at her.

All of these paranoid speculations made the trip to the room feel like it was taking forever. The walls of the hallway felt like they were closing in on her. When Weiss eventually did make it to the room, she was too anxious to open the door. A part of her wanted to run away and forget that all of this happened but she knew she had to see it through. With a shaky hand, she turned the knob and cautiously stepped into the dark room. She was immediately hit with a blast of cold air but was too distracted to notice it.

As the scene before her became clearer, she saw the red haired girl sleeping peacefully in her bed with a smile on her face. The clock on the nightstand read 2:03 am. The sight filled Weiss with relief and she felt like a huge weight has been lifted off her shoulders.

 _What was I so worried about? Ruby wouldn't hate me if I was late_. She thought while letting out a sigh of relief. At most, the silver eyed girl would be worried and ask what took her so long. Then the red-haired girl would be back with her cheery attitude the next day. It made her happy knowing their friendship was close enough to not let it be affected by something as small as this.

It seemed that her worry and anxiety were distracting enough for her to be able to ignore her intoxication and drowsiness. Now that they were gone, the white-haired girl felt the full force of the exhaustion weighing down on her. In her current state, the blue-eyed girl could barely make a coherent thought. She sluggishly made her way to her bed and attempted to get some sleep.

However, when she closed her eyes, she realized that the room felt really cold for some reason. The chilly air enveloped her and caused an immense shiver to rack her entire body. A part of her mind tried to ignore it but the other part wanted to find something to warm up. Weiss stood up from her position and looked around for anything that could help. As if by magic, her eyes immediately landed on the sleeping form of her roommate

Ruby had a smile on her face and she seemed totally unphased by the cold temperature. Her blanket was made out of a soft fabric and looked a lot warmer than Weiss's comforter. For a second, her mind thought about going under the covers and snuggling with the younger girl for warmth. The thought only appeared for a second but the idea was tempting, to say the least. If it meant getting warm, the blue-eyed girl was prepared to do anything.

She didn't know if it was the alcohol that made her or a longing in her chest but she lifted up the blanket without hesitation. Automatically, she could feel the temperature change from a biting cold to relaxing warmth. It felt like the warmth radiating off of Ruby was wrapping itself around Weiss which, in turn, filled her with a sense of satisfaction. Her nose also caught a faint smell of roses in the air around the younger girl. Their bodies were only a few inches apart but the white-haired wondered what would happen if she got closer.

She lifted up her left arm and draped it over the sleeping girl. Her body felt soft and it appeared that the closer she was, the warmer she felt. By that point, the older girl got a craving for Ruby's warmness and she wanted to get as close as possible. She wrapped her other arm around the red-haired girl and even pressed their bodies together until her chest was touching the back of her roommate. As a final action, the heiress entangled their legs together while her head buried itself in the mess of hair in front of her.

Her nose was immediately filled with a strong smell of roses instead of the faint scent she caught earlier. She took a deep breath of the scent and it felt more intoxicating than the wine she had at the party. In all her years at her family's mansion, Weiss had never felt such a satisfying sensation. The softness of her pajama shirt combined with the overwhelming warmth brought her at total ease.

She could already feel her headache becoming less painful and she became more drowsy than she was before. She stayed in that position for what felt like hours until she felt her exhaustion reach its max. Before she fell into the land of slumber, she felt Ruby stir in her sleep. The action caused Weiss to worry a bit because f her roommate was stirring, it meant she would wake up. This would result in the loss of the comforting feeling. The idea filled the white-haired girl with heavy dissatisfaction and the urge to keep the feeling for as long as possible. She tightened her hold on the younger girl's waist and snuggled her head closer.

"Ruby … go back to sleep … " She mumbled while trying to fall asleep. It seemed her words had the right effect on the younger girl because she stayed silent for the next few minutes. However, before Weiss could properly enjoy it, Ruby spoke again.

"Umm Weiss …. You're in my bed." By that point, the white-haired girl was starting to get slightly annoyed for having her peaceful sleep disturbed. She opened her eyes and stared at the face of the red-haired girl with a hard expression.

"And?" She said sternly, hoping it would drop the conversation entirely. The silver eyed girl responded by turning her head quickly away from her roommate while letting out a strange noise. Despite this, Weiss had a strong feeling that the short haired girl would try to say something else. She stayed awake for a bit longer and waited to hear what the other girl had to say.

"Can you at least tell me why you are doing this?" Her question seemed simple enough which prompted Weiss to answer her honestly.

"My bed is too cold. You're nice and warm." The answer was obvious enough so Weiss didn't know why Ruby asked it. Nevertheless, the blue-eyed girl hoped their conversation would end soon enough because her headache was starting to return despite the soothing warmth.

"B-but Weiss, two roommates shouldn't share a bed unless they're … they're." She heard the younger girl stammer out.

 _Oh for crying out loud._ She thought with a bit of irritation. She didn't know what the other girl meant by "unless they're' but with all the times her sleep has been disturbed, she didn't care anymore. She removed herself from the position and settle her weight around her roommate's waist. She entwined their fingers together and placed them above Ruby's head. The white-haired girl leaned her head forward until it was only a few inches away from the younger girl's.

"W-w-w-wait Weiss, w-what are you mmmph-" Before the red-haired girl could finish her statement, the heiress cut her off with a kiss, not really in the mood to hear any more talking. At first, the kiss was only meant to quite the short haired girl and stop her from doing any more talking but she soon found it to be quite enjoyable. Ruby's lips were irresistibly soft and warm. They had a faint taste of chocolate which meant the younger girl snaked on some cookies before she left for the party.

 _I'll scold her tomorrow._ She thought while deepening the kiss to include tongue. She felt the silver eyed girl relax into the kiss and even kiss back with her own effort. A part of her was immensely relieved to know her feelings were shared since it would've been embarrassingly awkward if they didn't. Because of this, Weiss felt a strange feeling in her chest. It was the same feeling she had whenever she thought about her roommate while at the party. It was a strong sense of longing that wanted her to get closer to the red-haired girl. It made her want to spend more time and even get to know Ruby at a deeper level. It was the same feeling that yearned for a romantic relationship with her roommate.

"Then … let's … start … dating," She breathed out between kisses. Their heated makeout session lasted for a while longer before it ended due to a lack of air. When they separated the two of them stared at each other with similar expressions. Form her angle, Weiss was able to clearly see all the adorable features on Ruby's face. The flush on her cheeks that spread from the tips of her ear to the cute little button nose she loved so much. Her breath was ragged and the puffs of air were visible against the darkness of the room. Her eyes appeared to be sparking as if they were made out of the finest silver. It was such a strange color for eyes but it was one that felt the most breathtaking.

It felt like she could gaze into those molten pools of metal for an eternity but eventually, the pain from her headache made it very difficult to do so. She lifted her weight off of Ruby's stomach and returned to her original position. Her arms wrapped themselves around the other girl's waist while her head snuggled against her neck.

"Know if you'll excuse me, I have a headache I'm trying to sleep off," She said while entangling their legs together. The white-haired girl was so tired she felt like she was blacking out from all exhaustion. It was only the movement of her roommate scooting closer that reminded her that she was still awake. However, before she completely lost consciousness she heard something being said by the red-haired girl.

"Goodnight, Weiss," The words brought a wide smile to her face and was the final thing she heard before finally entering the land of slumber.

* * *

The first thing Weiss felt when she woke up was a pounding headache from last night. The fact that it was still there meant the sleep did her no good. The second thing she noticed was that the alcohol was finally out of her system. She still felt a hangover, but luckily the wine was no longer affecting her mind. It seemed that her foggy memory was the only lasting effect because the blue-eyed girl could barely remember anything after her first glass of wine. A part of her minded wanted to get more sleep and she was all too happy to comply.

However, before she began to doze off again, the heiress became aware that her arms were wrapped around something warm and soft. In her current state, she was unable properly figure out what it was but by the feeling of it and the faint smell of roses coming off it, she guessed it was one of Ruby's pillows. The thought made her realize that she must be back at her dorm room and for some reason, she was hugging a pillow that came from the other side of the room from her roommate's bed. She didn't know how she got home or how she got a hold of the pillow but she didn't have the energy to dwell on the matter anymore.

 _I'll give it back to Ruby once I'm over my hangover, but for now, it's mine_. She said while giving it a possessive squeeze. Instead of feeling the pillow collapse under the strength of her squeeze, she instead felt it turn around and get somehow closer to the white-haired girl. Her eyes slowly opened in confusion and she was met with the sight of a sleeping Ruby cuddling close to her. The sight shocked Weiss enough to make her eyes widen and for her to completely forget about her hangover and headache.

 _W-w-wait this isn't Ruby's pillow, This IS R-Ruby_. She thought frantically. In her shocked state, the blue-eyed girl was unaware of how close she was to the edge of the bed and fell to the floor with a thud. It seemed the noise was loud enough to wake her roommate because when she stood up, she saw the eyes of the red-haired girl opening and staring directly at her.

"Good morning Weiss, sleep well?" She asked sweetly as if unaware of their previous position together.

"W-what are you doing in my bed!" She asked while trying to remain calm but failing miserably. For some reason, she felt a blush growing on her cheeks.

"This isn't your bed, this is mine," She stated while stretching her body in order to wake up her sleeping muscles. The sight caused Weiss's blush to deepen since she was given a clear view of Ruby's midriff when her shirt lifted. She turned around to look at her bed and realized that the younger girl was right. Her frantic mind tried to come up with an explanation for all of this but it turned out to be more difficult than she thought.

 _Why were we in bed together, did we … do "it"_. She rapidly looked at herself and at the younger girl and saw that their clothes were still intact. There was also no "evidence" left over if they did end up doing "it". Her memory was still blurry from the wine but first, she needed to make nothing happened "special" while she was under the influence.

"Ruby what uhh … what happened last night?' She asked with a bit of hesitant, not really knowing what type of response she'll get. She saw the red-haired girl staring in confusion before the briefest glimpse of disappointment flashed across her face. It only appeared for a second but Weiss knew what it meant.

"Do … do you not remember?" She asked while trying to hide her growing sadness. The sight caused the heiress to deeply regret asking the question.

"It's fine just forget about it," Ruby said with a smile. Throughout her life, the white-haired girl had become fairly good at spotting fake smiles and the one her roommate was wearing was definitely one of them. The fact that the younger girl was trying to hide her true emotions meant that whatever happened last night meant a great amount to her. She desperately racked her brain for even the slightest memory of last night in order to reassure the silver eyed girl. Just then, a sliver of light landed on Ruby's face and the heiress saw that her lips had a sparkly effect to them. It was the same effect that happened whenever light bounced of glossy lipstick. She reached up to touch her own lips and found that a majority of her glossy lipstick was no longer there.

 _Oh._ She moved closer to the short haired girl and even got on the bed until their faces were almost touching. She closed the gap between them and gave Ruby a small kiss on the lips. It may not have been much, but hopefully, the red-haired girl would get what she was trying to convey.

"I may not know the exact details but I guess we shared a special moment between us. I'm terribly sorry for not remembering." She said with a hint of guilt. She, in all honesty, felt really bad for not remembering the events of last night. If it was something as special as she thought it was, then it was no wonder Ruby got sad about it. However, looking at the expression of the red-haired girl, she realized that all was forgiven.

"It's fine Weiss, as long as you're ok with it, I won't mind you not remembering," She said while wrapping the older girl in a big hug. The white-haired gladly returned it but not before a sliver of memory returned.

"Don't think I've forgotten about the cookies you ate right after I left," She whispered accusingly in her ear while softly pinching the other girl's cheeks. Ruby's body went stiff at her words and she had a shocked expression on her face. The sight made the white-haired girl practically burst out laughing. Realizing that it was a joke, the silver eyed girl felt a blush appearing on her face because of her embarrassment while her lips pouted in fake annoyance.

"Weiss" She whined while playfully hitting the older girl on the back. The blue-eyed girl shielded herself with her arms but not before realizing that Ruby was laughing too.

 _So, this is the girl that I'll be dating. I guess I'm really lucky then._

* * *

 **A/N: This came out longer than I thought it would be.**


End file.
